Pervertido Izaya
by Coralle Simidt
Summary: Izaya se la pasa diciendo, a todos los habitantes de Ikebukuro, imprudencias y cosas intimas, sobre la relación que tiene con cierto rubio . Shizuo le riñe por esto, pero el pelinegro afirma, que lo hace debido a que Shizuo no le demuestra amor delante de los humanos. ¿Podrá el rubio demostrarle AMOR delante de estos? ¿De que manera?


Esto es un One-Shot (Pequeña historia que consta de un solo capítulo)

Los personajes son de Durarara. Un anime el cual no me pertenece. Yo solo tomo los personajes para el disfrute, sin fines de lucro.

Pareja principal: Shizaya (Shizuo X Izaya)

Heiwajima Shizuo (Shizu-chan): Rubio de ojos ambar, guardaespaldas, habitante de Ikebukuro.

Orihara Izaya: Azabache (Pelinegro), De ojos rojizos, informante de la ciudad de Ikebukuro. Menor que el anterior.

_**Aquí les dejo este One-shot algo random xD A petición de tanta gente que me pide que escriba un LEMONSOTE ._.' No se... Bueno, lo hice (o por lo menos lo intenté) No es el primero, ya he escrito un lemon antes (no acostumbro a escribirlos) pero el que hize es... 'tiernito'... Este es un poco... para... gente grandesita ;A; Bueh. Ya les advertí. Lean y espero que lo disfruten y se rian un poquitito ^^ Para que no llamen la atención de sus padres y les pregunten "¿Que lees?" jdlaksdja Owo Que pena. (?) okya xD**_

* * *

Como era de costumbre ya para los habitantes de ikebukuro, no era sorpresa ver al "Shizaya" caminando por ahí tomados de la mano. Shizuo fumaba en el camino mientras su mano izquierda yacía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, y el pelinegro se tomaba de ese brazo, muy sonriente como lo habitual.

-¡Eh! - Se escuchó que alguien los llamaba.

Al girar se dieron cuenta que era Kadota del otro extremo de la calle, apoyado en la camioneta de Togusa.

-Es el Shizaya! - exclamó emocionada cierta fan, mientras se bajaba del auto.

La pareja se acercó a estos.

-Hola chicos- saludó un efusivo informante.

-Hace un buen tiempo que no se les ve por aquí. - agregó el rubio seriamente.

-Nos fuimos de viaje los cuatro - sonrió Kadota

-¿Y ustedes como lo han pasado las vacaciones? - preguntó Erika

-Genial - habló el azabache - Hemos tenido sexo casi todos los días. - Shizuo se estremeció ante la imprudencia del otro. - Es muy bueno en la cama - susurró guiñándole un ojo a los chicos.

Erika se desmayó mientras emanaba sangre de su nariz. Walker preocupado por su novia, la acostó dentro de su transporte mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

Los otros dos estaban totalmente petrificados, y un oji ambar absolutamente avergonzado, bajo el estruendoso jolgorio de su amante.

Más tarde acudieron al apartamento de Shinra y Celty a por una invitación para almorzar en el lugar. Celty prometió preparar algo delicioso para que tuvieran una cita doble.

-¡Oh! ¡Shizuo! - exclamó el doctor al abrir la puerta y ver a ambos parados ahí. Entonces se lanzó a abrazar al rubio efusivamente.

Al azabache le creció un sentimiento de celos mientras se limitaba a observar seriamente y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Los hizo pasar a la sala donde se podía divisar a la Dullahan preparando la comida. Esta al notar la presencia de los invitados, hizo un saludo con la mano y continuó con lo suyo.

-¿Y cómo han estado? - Preguntó el castaño.

-Genial. - se adelantó Orihara ladeando una sonrisa malévola - Hemos tenido... –

-... Algunos problemas. - continuó el mayor luego de cubrirle la boca al otro. - Pero todo va bien. - rio algo nervioso.

Shinra lo miró confuso pero igual les sonrió.

Al destapar la boca del peli negro, este solo hizo un pequeño mohín mirando con disgusto al guardaespaldas. Así que de un salto se sentó en las piernas de este y tomando su rostro desprevenidamente comenzó a besarlo de una manera apasionada. El doctor enrojeció ante lo incomodo que era lo que estaba contemplando en ese momento.

-Celty ¿Necesitas ayuda? - corrió hacia donde esta estaba muy ocupada, ya que hacía calor en la sala.

-¿P-Por qué haces esto Izaya? - pregunto desconcertado al separarse.

-¿No puedo? - Acarició su mejila con una sonrisa de esas típicas en el.

-Pero no de esa forma. Es decir... puedes hacer sentir incomodos a los demás. - se hablaban en susurros mientras el informante seguía en las piernas del mayor.

-No seas así. Somos una pareja. ¿O no? - le fulminó con la mirada.

Heiwajima suspiró derrotado.

La Dullahan sirvió la comida en la mesa y se sentaron a comer.

-Wow... - Se dijo el rubio - Esta increíble. - siguió comiendo.

-Celty ha mejorado mucho. - Agregó Shinra, orgulloso de su novia.

Esta jugaba con sus dedos algo avergonzada. Por supuesto. Ella se sentaba a hacerles compañía, ya que no podía comer.

-Shizuo también es buen cocinero. - habló el oji rojo con malas intenciones. - Su leche es exquisita –

El aludido enrojeció, y Celty se asombró ante aquel comentario.

-Jajaja ¡Claro! - rio el castaño - Cualquiera sabe hacer leche. Eso es lo más sencillo. - Claramente el doctor no había entendido el chiste verde.

-¿Si verdad? - sonrió Izaya dirigiéndole una mirada a su novio, y este a punto de matarlo.

Celty se levantó diciendo que iba a darse una rápida ducha mientras sus invitados degustaban los platillos que preparó. Entonces se retiró.

Isaya tomó esta oportunidad para "sin querer queriendo" dejar caer su móvil al piso.

-Ops... - dijo a lo que se agachaba y se metía bajo la mesa. Acto seguido, y traviesamente, se acercó a donde estaba sentado Shizuo y le mordió rápidamente la entrepierna por sobre el pantalón.

-Agh...!-

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Shizuo? - preguntó un Shinra preocupado.

-E-Es solo que... me mordí la lengua masticando. - mintió mientras se cubría la boca sonrojado.

El castaño esbozó una carcajada y Orihara se incorporó del suelo y volvió a sentarse en su respectivo asiento.

-Vaya, Shizu-chan. Eres tan torpe. - rio.

Al salir de ahí ya era de noche. Estuvieron caminando por ikebukuro hasta llegar a la plaza. Estaba un poco desolada, pero aun había unas que otras parejas. Se sentaron en un banco, algo alejado del montón.

-Ahh... - suspiró - Hay frio, ¿No crees? - pregunto el informante apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del guardaespaldas...

-Si... - fue lo único que mencionó el otro.

Izaya pareció enojarse un poco ante la cortante contestación del rubio.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? –

-¿Así como? - lo miró confundido.

-Así, Shizu-chan. Nunca me demuestras amor cuando estamos en otro lugar que no sea el departamento. Delante de los humanos no lo haces. –

-Es solo... –

-¿Te avergüenza que te vean besando a tu novio? ¿O es por orgullo? - hizo una pausa - Igual seguirás siendo el monstruo de ikebukuro. Mostrar un poco de sentimientos no te hace débil. - le tomó el rostro

El oji ambar demoró unos segundos en contestar.

-Como verás, somos muy distintos. - habló por fin - Tu eres un loco pervertido extrovertido. Yo tampoco es que soy muy normal, pero soy más reservado y calmado. No puedes exigirme que cambie. - suspiró - No puedo.

Izaya acarició su mejilla tiernamente mientras le miraba. - Entonces por lo menos déjame ser todo lo pervertido que quiera, que yo tampoco me quejaré de ti. Y si es posible, acóplate a mí, y yo me acoplaré a ti. - le dio un pequeño beso.

El rubio correspondió el beso acercándolo más a él mientras lo tomaba de la cintura. Orihara rodeó el cuello de su novio con los brazos mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza para profundizar el beso. En eso, Orihara lamió sensualmente los labios del contrario pidiendo entrar a su boca, y este así la abrió para comenzar una lucha por obtener el control, jugando con sus lenguas. El beso se tornó tan excitante, que por la comisura de los labios del azabache, resbalaba una que otra gota de saliva.

Cuando de repente, las luces de la ciudad se apagaron y ambos, algo impactados, se separaron mirando hacia su alrededor. Parecía ser un apagón general, algo habrá ocurrido.

En la penumbra no se podía ver bien a las demás personas, y a penas y se distinguía un manchón oscuro, que indicaba que era la silueta de alguien, pero nada más que eso.

Heiwajima no dudó un instante en recostar al azabache en la banca de la plaza y comenzó a besar su cuello. Este, sorprendido, solo se dejó hacer mientras le abrazaba acariciando su espalda.

-Shizu-chan... - pronunció en un susurro algo pervertido, mordiéndole levemente la oreja al otro.

El aludido le quitó la chaqueta al contrario lanzándola a un lado y luego comenzó a subir lentamente su playera negra, acariciando su abdomen.

Izaya suspiró ante el rose de su piel y se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

Shizuo besó su abdomen y luego introdujo la lengua en su pequeño ombligo, haciendo que el oji-rojo esbozara una pequeña risilla jadeante. Muy sensual, cabe resaltar.

Shizuo sonrió, e introdujo ambas manos bajo su polera, dirigiéndolas al pecho de su chico, donde comenzó a masajear los pezones de este, sacándole varios suspiros acompañados de uno que otro jadeo casi inaudible.

Se acercó besándolo apasionadamente mientras ambos cerraban los ojos. El azabache se apegó más al cuerpo del contrario, ya que ansiaba el calor corporal del otro, y el simple rose de sus erecciones, lo excitaba aún más. El rubio bajó una mano comenzando a desabotonar el pantalón de Orihara. Izaya se separó un poco del beso y aun hablando entre sus labios preguntó.

-Shizu-Chan… - sonreía de una manera provocativa - ¿Me harás el amor aquí? – se relamía los labios.

-Hay mucha gente, pero ninguna puede ver nada. Así que no hay problema. – Retiraba los pantalones del informante. – A demás… ¿No es lo que querías?... Que te demostrara amor frente a las personas...

-Entonces déjame gemir, y gritar todo lo que yo quiera. – Desabrochaba el pantalón del contrario y los bajaba para quitárselos.

El guardaespaldas asintió y se dirigió a besarle el cuello. Lo mordía y succionaba dejándole marcas, mientras bajaba lentamente el bóxer del menor.

-Ah… - se quejaba por las mordidas que le deba el otro, aferrándose fuertemente a su seme.

Heiwajima acercó su mano a la cavidad bucal del azabache, y este ya sabía lo que debía hacer. La tomó, y metió algunos dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos y chupándolos como si de una paleta se tratase, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su saliva se escurriera por esllos, y cayera por la comisura de sus labios.

Shizuo retiró su mano desilusionando al menor, pero al sentir como los dedos húmedos del rubio, acariciaban su entrada, encorvó un poco la espalda sintiendo como un frio correr por su columna vertebral, y en seguida, el oji ambar introdujo unos de sus dedos en aquella estrecha entrada.

-M-Mete otro Shizu-chan - Se quejaba ya que no le satisfacía solo eso.

El aludido introdujo su segundo dedo, esta vez abriéndolos y cerrándolos como tijeras a la vez que hacia un leve vaivén mientras lamia su cuello y degustaba su oreja.

-A-Ahh... - jadeo abriendo más sus piernas, dándole permiso para que introdujera un tercer dedo, y así lo hizo. -Ahhh! Sh-shizu...Chan... Ya... e-estoy abierto.- movía sus caderas sobre los dedos del mayor, ansioso por lo siguiente.

Shizuo sacó los dedos del interior de izaya, y sin previo aviso, lo penetró de una estocada, llegando inmediatamente al punto dulce, sacándole un fuerte grito al uke.

Todas las personas que estaban en la plaza, se preguntaban curiosos, que había sido eso. El rubio se quedó quieto por un momento, esperando a que el informante diera la orden para seguir. El azabache respiraba agitadamente con la boca semi abierta y las mejillas ruborizadas, por supuesto, Shizuo no podía ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad.

-S-Shizu-chan.. Ah... - enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su seme - Mas... - jadeó moviendo sus caderas.

El rubio lo abrazó fuertemente para hacer presión de su miembro en su entrada.

-Ngh... A-Ah!. - gemía fuertemente el chiquillo.

Heiwajima tenía mucha fuerza, por lo cual en cada estocada fuerte que le daba, le arrancaba un estruendoso y agudo gemido de dolor y satisfacción. Llevó una mano a la entrepierna del oji rojo y comenzó a masturbarle sin dejar el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Izaya no dejaba de gemir y toda la gente, algo preocupados, se limitaban a escuchar que era lo que estaba pasando. Algunos temerosos de que fuera un monstruo. Pero efectivamente, se trataba del monstruo de ikebukuro, quien penetraba fuertemente a un indefenso chico pervertido.

-A-Ahh... Shiz... Ah! - cerraba sus ojos a la vez que encorvaba más la espalda. - E-Es... demasiado grande... hmmm... - movía sus caderas desenfrenadamente.

Y es que ciertamente, no cabía todo en el agosto interior de Izaya, y este quería que le llenara completamente. Shizuo lo tomó de sus caderas empujando aún más llegando a su punto dulce nuevamente.

-AAAH! Shi-Shizuo... Ah! ahí. - se movía aún más, desesperado buscando esa sensación de nuevo, aunque sus piernas ya no podían soportar el dolor.

El rubio le dio otra estocada llegando otra vez, pero en esta lo dejó ahí torturando al menor entre sus brazos.

-Nnggh... A-Aaah! - gimió fuertemente a lo que toda la plaza lo escuchó.

Shizuo se vino soltando un gruñido y salió de él cayendo encima. Izaya lo abrazó respirando agitadamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaban sudados. En la ciudad había frio así que sabían que se iban a resfriar, pero poco les importó.

Shizuo llevo una mano a la entrada de su uke y tomo un poco de la sustancia que se escurría, sacándole un suspiro al menor. La llevo a la boca de este para que probara su esencia y efectivamente lamio sus dedos, muy gustoso. Al terminar de engullir aquello, shizuo se acercó lamiendo sus labios para quitar los restos de leche que tenía su gatito por toda la boca.

Luego de vestirse, se dirigieron al departamento de Izaya, viendo el camino con la tenue luz de la luna. Shizuo llevaba al otro en brazos, ya que tanto sus piernas como su entrada, le dolían demasiado. Por su puesto, esa no era excusa para evitar que el informante, prosiguiera con sus comentarios imprudentes.

-Shizu-chan... - hablaba entre pucheros - ¿Por qué la tienes tan grande?

-Yo que se... - gruñía al caminar

-Huh... Me duele... - se abrazaba de su cuello susurrándole al oído con una voz provocativa - Ah... aun la siento dentro de mí. - mordía su oreja.

El oji ambar intentaba controlarse. Si seguía así iba a violarlo en plena calle.

-Por lo menos progresaste. Lo hicimos frente a humanos. Fue tan excitante. Quería seguir gritando hasta que alguien viniera y nos alumbrara con una linterna. - ciertamente los comentarios de Izaya eran tan maniacos que no cabían en la cabeza del rubio. - Para la próxima quiero que hagamos el amor en la comisaria. - rio fuertemente - Te imaginas a esos policías viéndonos así. Jajaja eso sería tan genial. –

-¿Puedes callarte de una vez? - hablaba un obstinado Heiwajima mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y entraba. Obviamente las luces no estaban encendidas debido al apagón general. Con la tenue luz que entraba por la colosal ventana, logro ver la ubicación del sofá y ahí depositó a Izaya.

-¿Quieres tener sexo otra vez? - le extendió los brazos para que viniera hasta él.

-Eres un pervertido, Izaya... -

* * *

_**¿Y? D: ¿Que talco? jdalkdja ¿Fue de su agrado? *^* Bleh~ Espero que si les haya gustado u Si me dejan un review Se los agradecería :'3 Ya que estos son la comida de los escritores :D Y dejarlo no es complejo. Incluso no importa si no están registrados :c igual pueden hacerlo. ¡It's Free! ;-; Ok**_

_**Una pregunta: ¿Cual es su personaje favorito de Durarara?**_

_**El mio es Celty porque... Ella es bien y es muy tierna *A***_

_**Dabu~ / Los dejo. Espero poder escribir algun otro (si veo que me motivan :D) **_

_**Bye-Bye-Be! o/**_


End file.
